


Very Appealing (Get It?  Appealing?)

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange, Shipoween: Seasonal, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, and their last Halloween together before college sends them in different directions.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Very Appealing (Get It?  Appealing?)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MoonGoddex for shipoween 2020.

It was Mabel’s idea to dress up as a banana and a gorilla the last Halloween they spent together before they headed off to college. She asked him so late in the day on the 25th that Dipper assumed she’d already made plans somewhere else.

But some traditions needed to go on forever, and the Pines Twins dressing up every year for Halloween was one of them.

“Isn’t it an appealing costume idea?” Mabel asked, her eyes and grin so wide that Dipper could see her teeth gleam.

He groaned at the joke, rubbing at his eyes. “How have your puns gotten worse with time?” 

“That’s just a positive sign that we’ll never split!” she grinned at him.

“Mabel!” Dipper grinned in spite of himself. He’d miss her when she went off to New York to try her hand at fashion design. He’d picked Arizona – forensic science, though that might be a discipline he’d reject in time. 

How she managed to sew a banana costume at such a late hour was beyond Dipper, but she did. She even wore yellow tights and yellow sneakers, the sleeves of her yellow turtleneck emerging from the arm holes.

“Don’t bedazzle it,” he had begged her, but of course Mabel had gone ahead and made her banana costume as bright and cheery as possible. She shone in the street lights while Dipper shambled beside her in his rented ape costume, furry and imposing looking. 

They mostly hung out with friends that night – and took the time to check in with their Grunkles, with Soos, with Wendy and Pacifica. There was candy to be had – from bowls held at storefronts, from friends’ open dishes. It wasn’t like being thirteen and on the cusp of everything changing, but it was still fun. – not a total goodbye to his childhood, but still, something had shifted.

The next year – sitting in front of his webcam wearing a Sherlock costume while Mabel chatted away in her Watson one – he realized once again that some things never change.


End file.
